


See The Man With The Lonely Eyes

by ruric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've got to give a little, to get a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See The Man With The Lonely Eyes

“Hey there, Sammy.”

Blue jeans fit her like a second skin and the skimpy vest top she wears does little to hide the lithe muscle beneath. She walks across the room to him and he’s knows, knows from the amount of time he’s spent with her, spent watching her that the roll to her hips isn’t there for effect or for his benefit. It’s just the way she walks.

He knows when Ruby turns on the sex appeal there’s not a man could stand in her way, him included, well maybe Dean could have, but Dean’s not here and Ruby didn’t exactly look like this when Dean was around.

He’s hard just having her here in the same room and when she turns it up full blast he can’t think straight. She’s done that, they’ve done that too, but Ruby doesn’t like it when he forgets everything else. Maybe it’s a sign of how very fucked his life is that he’s got a demon telling him she feels dirty when he uses her body to forget everyone who ever meant something to him.

She straddles his lap where he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, the mattress giving a little under her knees, but - as ever - her balance is perfect. 

He can feel the heat of her but she doesn’t touch, just leans until her body is inches from his and the space between them is alive. The tumble of her hair falls forward over one shoulder as she leans closer still, it tickles his cheek as she brings her mouth close to his ear, the warm whisper of her breath goosing his skin.

“You know how we play this game Sammy.”

He can hear the laughter beneath the throaty purr of her voice.

“You got to give a little...”

She won’t touch him, not until he does first. It’s the one rule she has – no matter what – if he wants it he has to touch her first.

His hands close on her hips and she feels fragile, breakable, human, but he knows what lives inside her isn’t close to any of those things. Her shoulder is under his mouth, and he bites his reply into clear, soft skin.

“...to get a little.”


End file.
